Betrayal
by Redbird1994
Summary: Loki and Thor are made to work together to retrieve an artefact stolen from Asgard's vault. But when Odin brings back Shanara, Thor's ex betrothed and Loki's childhood best friend. Will they be able to put their differences aside, or will her return cause too much friction.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal**

Prologue

Loki and Thor are made to work together to retrieve an artefact stolen from Asgard's vault. But when Odin brings back Shanara, Thor's ex betrothed and Loki's childhood best friend. Will they be able to put their differences aside, or will her return cause too much friction.

Chapter One

Over a Thousand years ago

Shanara POV

Thor, Loki and I are sparing in the palace gardens. I watched as Thor charged Loki. Loki stood his ground unflinching, waiting for what he knew was coming. I know this trick and smiled knowing what was coming next. As Thor reached Loki he lunged,at him. Ready to take him down and pin him but he just passed right though him hitting the ground and getting a mouth full of dirt.

I double over laughing only stopping when a stitch in my side become to much. When i straiten back up i see Loki looking smug and Thor looking at me like I'm a miss behaving child. I swallow the urge to laugh and give my betrothed a apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Thor but that was rather funny."

Thor lets out a sharp aggressive breath. "Again." The boys go back to their fight if you can call it that. Thor's the fighter were as Loki prefers his tricks. I've once seen Thor spend thirty minuets trying to fight Lokie's projection while he relaxed by a tree. He couldn't work out how Loki was moving so fast out of his reach. Thor's so set on wining he was not happy with me for not telling him.

I tighten my blood red ponytail. Then unfasten my armer breastplate. Asgardians wear so much heavy armer and thick leathers but my people, the Fray are sleeker and were special light leathers from our home world Latharan.

I look over to the Asgardian girls training in the next square over. I wish I could look like them. So tall and elegant. Their body's strong yet still feminine. They move so much faster then I ever can in their heavy gear. I'm a good foot and a half shorter then most of the other women here. Curvier chest and hips to the point it hinders me in training, slowing my movements and off setting my balance. If that didn't make me stand out enough my hair would. To everyone here my blood red hair is unnatural compared to their sun like golds and deep intense brown and black hair. I miss my people. Among the Fray red hair was coincided an sign of power. The brighter the more powerful the persons inner flame.

A sad breath escapes me. I haven't seen my home world since I was a young child. From the day I was born I knew Thor was to be my husband one day and was sent to meet him when I was only five. Within days of my visit an asteroid hit my planet killing almost all of my race including my parents and brother. Who ever is left has scattered across the nine realms so far from what was once our home.

I throw some cold water over my face to clear away the sad memory. I watch while it evaporates of my skin. The Fray always ran hot but with my power being recently active in sparing my skin would burn an Asgardian if they dared touch it. I never use enough power to burn the boys but my hot skin stops them from pinning me and with my slow movements it's needed if I am to have any chance of wining.

I look back over to the boys and see them circling each other. If this keeps going Loki is going to get himself hurt. Loki would never hurt his brother while sparing but for Thor it is a matter of honer. To have his brother beat him would shame him to his friends and course a a lot of damage to his ego. All though Thors friends have never been anything but welcoming to me they have never warmed to Loki. I think his strong affinity for magic and his love of pranks makes them distrust him. Add to that his dis interest for hunting they don't really have anything in common.

This time it's Loki's makes several projections around Thor. The real Loki moves round the back of them waiting for his opening then lunges at Thor. He lets out a sharp breath as he takes the blow to is face but manages to turn and grab Loki's around the wait before he has a chance to disappear behind his projections. Thor flips him on to his back but Loki rolls away dodging Thor's foot that comes down right were his chest would have been and scrambles to him feet and the begin to circle each other once again. I let out a small bored breath before holding my hand out in front of me and focus on a spot of grass between them. I feel the heat travailing from my core and shoot out the tips of my fingers. The grassy spot comes to life with fire making both the boys jump back in surprise.

I covers my mouth with my hand as i chuckle at the brothers who are giving me evils. "I think sparing time better be over before you kill each other. I would hate to lose my betrothed or my best friend."

Loki chuckles as he walks over to me but his good mood soon vanishes once Thor speaks. "Come now Shanara we both know I would have won in the end. Even the trickster is no match for me." He throws his sweaty arm round me shoulder as we head in to the palace. I glance back at Loki and find he is not following but heading away from them. Probably going to read under his favourite tree. Why Cant Thor see how he can hurt Loki so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Present day

Loki POV

I am woken by a large number of guards stomping though the prison halls. Surprisingly Grim, the head of the guard leads them to my sell and lowers the barrier. I can see the chains In Grim's hand they come towards me. I hold my ground and try to fight them off but without my magic I am at at a horrible disadvantage. Soon the shackles are around my wrists, ankles and neck. Fore guards yank and the chains that hang off the contraption like leashes. dragging me from my cell and out of the prison to the palace above.

I know there is only one place they could be taking me, to Odin's thrown room. It's been only a year since Odin sent me down here, swearing I would never see the light of day again. Maybe Odin has gone soft and will free me. I snicker at the thought knowing full well that Odin has most likely decided to just execute me like a real king would have to begin with. My mother was the only reason he didn't to begin with maybe now she has agreed. Unease is setting in to me stomach but I ignore it and refused to let it show.

The guards parade me though the most populated parts of the castle. Wanting to humiliate me as much as postable. I merely hold my head high with my trade mark cocky smile in place, happy to remind people I'm still here. A maid backs up to the wall to leave us room to pass. As I pass I lean over and snap my teeth at her coursing her to jump and run off down the hall in fear. One of the guards pushes my shoulder to keep me moving but I cant help my laugh at the poor maid.

When I enter the thrown room Odin is of course sat in his chair at the top of two small golden staircase's. His face giving nothing away as to why he has brought me here. My mother, Fregga stands to his right with a small smile on her face. Today will not be my death it would seem or my mother would not be here let alone smiling. Thor stands the the left of the thrown, in-between the two flights of stairs. A happy smile covering his brainless face.

After a moment of silence Thor is the first to speak. "Brother. It is good to see you so well." He moves down the stairs to in-brace me bother but stops just short as he sees me take a step back from him with a look of disgust on his face. He is no longer my brother if he ever really was to begin with. His face saddens but is not surprised by my actions..

I turn my focus to Odin who has yet to do anything other then stair at me with disproving glare. "Are you planing on speaking this century or shall i go back to my "room" now." he stays silent for a few more moments before he finally moves.

Odin nods to the guards in the room and they all march out, dropping my chains and leaving the fore of us alone. For the first time since i was so rudely woken the seriousness of what is happing is setting in. Never before in all my life have I seen Odin with out his guards close by. I narrow my eyes as Odin stands. Using his sceptre to help him up. The old man cant even stand on his own now. Maybe I've gotten lucky and he has brought me here to inform us he is dieing.

"My son's I have disturbing news. The nine realms are in great danger. An artefact from my vault has been taken." Odin keeps his eye on Thor without even glancing at me. "The orb of Latharan."

I am the only one who has ever managed to get someone in and out of the vault undetected. I'm sure a guard or two will loss their head over this. "How?"

Odin looks at me and it's clear he wishes he didn't need to have me here. Though why he dose I have no clue but I'm glad I am. The orb of Latharan is not as powerful as an infinity stone but still capable of taking down a world or two. If i could get my hands on who is controlling it i could make Odin pay for all that he has done to me and finally put a real king on the thrown. "I still have guards trying to find out. Not damage was done to the vault and it was the only thing taken."

"Father I thought only a Fray can handle the orb?" Thor ask surprising me by him knowing something that doesn't just involve him smashing with his hammer.

Odin starts making his way down the stirs towards Thor. "This is true." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "It's why I am sending you to get Shanara. I found her on Midgard a short time ago. You will need her help to bring the Orb back."

I stare at Odin in shock. My child hood friend is alive. She has been lost for so long I thought for sure she was dead. I cant believe it. Were has she been for so long? Who tock her from the palace? Why hasn't she come home? So many questions running though my head yet I am unable to voice any.

Thor is shocked as well but jumps at the chance to see his betrothed once again. "Then we must go to her and make who ever is keeping her there pay for their crimes."

"I don't know how long she has been on Midgard but she is no longer being held by anyone. You both will be going to retrieve her. I have sent a guard but she refused to come to aid in this matter of her own free will. You must convince her to help us get the Orb back. Heimdall awaits you at the gate. Will you do this?" Although Odin seems to be speaking to both of us it is clear it was aimed at me.

"What's in it for me? Thor gets his betrothed back and we save who the hell cares. What do I get at the end of it? Locked back into my sell?" I will go to get her even if I get nothing out of this but i'm not risking my life for anybody if I get nothing in return.

My mother steps forward with a smile on her face. "Odin has agreed that as long as you make no attempts of escape then you well be giving your old rooms back. You will have accesses to your magic inside the palace but once outside of the grounds your magic will be blocked. You will be unable to leave Asgard but you will be free to move around as you please. Though for the time being you will be under guard when you leave the grounds." Mother seems so please by this offer and hopeful that I will be as well.

I look at Oden and from his gritted teeth and clenched fists I know this is all mothers doing. If Odin truly had his way I'd spend the rest of time in that sell. I want to ask for more. To demand my rightful freedom but right now I would only end up back in my sell and miss out on seeing me old friend again.

I'm left with no other choice. "I except." I make sure my acceptance sound underwhelmed. Of couse what they offer me dosent really matter. I'll be gone as soon as I get a chance. Why in all the nine realms would I ever come back here willingly.

Odin waves his hand. My chains drop to the ground and I feel my magic flood my body. I'm surprised how use to being powerless I got locked in that sell. He turns and walks back to his thrown.

Thor claps his hand on my back. Making me flinch from the force and lack of contact I've had in the past year. "Come brother lets go find our old friend. She will be so happy to see us again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sam's POV

I still feel shaken. Even for an immortal it's not every day you get a crazy guy dressed in gold demand you save the nine realms. Some people should be locked up. I've decided it's a good idea to go away for a few days. I felt uneasy in my own house after that nutter pushed his way in.

I look around the train station wishing I could have gotten the hang of driving. Mortals seem to learn with ease but no matter how many lessons I've had I've never managed to master the skill. For such sort lives they manage to fit so much into it. They truly have no time to just enjoy existing.

This train will take me out of London to where my friend has a small cottage her Gran left her. It will be a good place to unwind for the weekend. My train arrives and I hop on with my heavy backpack. Finding a group of open seats at a table. If I'm lucky no one will sit here and I can have some peace but either way I'm not on here long.

The train starts moving and I lean my head back, closing my eyes the events from earlier replay in my mind.

I'm in my kitchen when I hear a knock at the door. When I open the door a huge man dressed in what I can only describe as gold armour is stood there. "Shanara, Asgard is in great need of your help."

I don't know who he thinks I am but who on earth has a name like that. "I think you have the wrong house. No one lives here by that name." I try to shut the door on him but he pushes his way in.

He stare at me clearly confused. I jump back a little when he bows to me and in a way I haven't seen in over a hundred years. "I'm sorry princess. Forgive me for not intruding myself. I'm Dalem. One of the royal guard. Now please you must return with me. Odin commands it"

He tries to grab at my arm but I bat his hand away before going for the phone. "That's it. I'm calling the police."

He tries to grab the phone off me but I push him back out the door and slam it in his face. "GO AWAY!"

He starts banging on the door. "Your majesty please. Only a Fray can handle the Orb. There are so few of you left and we do not have time to find another."

Under different circumstances it would be nice for someone to think you're royalty but in this case it lies somewhere between creepy and disturbing. I keep away from the door while waiting for the police to arrive and take him away. What creeped me out the most was what he shouted when they were pushing him into the car. "Odin will send more. You must return home."

I let out a breath as I feel two people sit down across from me. Happy someone has pulled me away from the memory.

I look over to the two men who have sat down. One is tall and broad, clearly very muscular under his casual clothes. His blond hair tied back into a bun. The other though is just as tall but a lot slimmer. He's dressed in a solid black suit and his jet black hair hangs loosely down to his shoulders. Both are looking at me expectantly so I give them a timid smile before looking out the window.

"Hello Shanara." One of them says sending a shiver down my spine and my stomach turns to lead. There's that name again.

My head snaps back to face then. My eyes dart between them. "I'm sorry. You must have confused me with someone else." I grab my bag and try to leave but the dark haired one moves to the seat next to me blocking me in.

The big blond guy must have noticed I'm shaking. "Shanara please. There is no need to be afraid. You know we would never hurt you. We simply need your help to get the Orb of Latharan back." Both men now look confused and saddened by my reaction.

My eyes dart to other passengers to see who I can get to help but sadly I don't think the group of little old ladies is going to be much use. "Please leave me alone. I don't know who you think I am but you've got the wrong person. My name is Sam not Shanara. Please just go away."

The dark haired one seems to be the first to realise I'm not lying. "You really don't know who we are, do you?"

I shake my head and hope they will leave. Sadly not.

"I am Thor son of Odin, This is my brother Loki and you once lived on Asgard with us." Both watch for my reaction.

"Thor and Loki? The Norse god? Now I know you're both nuts." I flop back in my seat annoyed I seem to attract the crazies.

The guy that claims to be Loki holds is hand out in front off me on the table. I narrow my eyes at him but he directs me to look at his head. One second his hand is empty but the next he is holding a book.

My mouth drops open. How is this possible. I slowly reach out and touch the book needing to make sure it's as real as it looks. In a thousand years I've never seen anything like it. Real magic.

Thor takes my hand. "Shanar... Sam we are telling you the truth."

I look into his eyes and see no hint of him lying. "So that would make you the Thor that Saved New York last year?" He nods. Smiling at me. "But that would mean..." I look at Loki. They never really showed his face clearly on TV after the attack but looking closely I can tell this is the crazed man who led the attack.

I jump back from both of them but the seat doesn't let me go far. My breathing gets faster as my heart rate picks up.

For a second I think I saw a flash of sadness in Loki's eyes but it was gone so fast I can't be sure. Thor taps on the table to get my attention. "Sam. Focus on me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Please tell me what you remember of how you came to earth."

I take a deep breath. Loki should be locked up but if Thor's with him that would have to mean he trusts him not to attack earth again. Wouldn't it? "I didn't even know I wasn't from earth. A thousand or so years ago I just woke up here. I had no memory of who I was or were I came from. After a little while I realised I wasn't ageing and noticed how fast I healed compared to other humans. I just thought I was a freak." If I'm from another world does that mean there are other's like me? Do I have family? Others who I will not have to watch grow old and die while I stay the same? My throat closes making me unable to ask anything that's running though my head.

Thor looks saddened by this. "Your true name is Shanara Volstern. You are a part of a race called the Fray. They are incredibly powerful fire wielders. You were my betrothed and Loki's best, well only friend. You were bright, happy but a force to be reckoned with when angry."

I stare at my hands in shock. How could any of this be true? Wait what? "Betrothed? You mean we were to be married? Like husband and wife married?" I'm not sure why but the idea that I was engaged to a Norse god was even more unbelievable then the rest. This is the guy half the women on the planet have been fantasizing about since the attack.

Thor laughs. Maybe thinking my reactions is flattering. "Yes we were. It was arranged before either of us were born as a way to make peace between our two worlds. Even after your world was destroyed Odin declared the marriage a good pairing.

"My World is gone? This is to much." How am I meant to process this? It's too much.

I'd almost forgot Loki was there till he spoke again. "We must leave Thor. Odin is expecting us back and I would like to get our little quest over and done with."

Thor nods to his brother. "You are right. When this thing next stops we three will return to Asgard then retrieve the Orb."

"Wait what? I'm not going anywhere. I don't understand why you even need my help?" Earth is all I've ever known. I cant leave. I have friends here. My life is here.

Anger filling Loki's voice. I imagine he is just pissed he has had to come to earth since he got his ass kicked so spectacularly. "Only a Fray like you can handle the Orb. It would burn anyone else to touch it and your kind are so rare now by the time we find another millions could be dead. Will you still refuse to help? Think about all the innocents that will die so you can keep living in peace. I understand you do not remember us or who you were but the women we once knew could have never turned her back when other are in pain."

I give him the most horrible look I can muster. "What would you care? You're the monster who attacked New York. You killed thousands of innocents here alone and who knows what else you've done. Why would I help a monster like you." By the time I'm finished I'm shaking from the effort to keep my voice down so as to not be over heard.

Loki looks away from me. No emotion showing on his face. How could I ever have been friends with this horrible monster.

"Shanara, What about me? Do you not trust my judgement? We need you. If you're worried about Loki I promise you will never be left alone with him. I give you my word." I can tell Thor means it.

If I don't help them then innocents die. If Thor felt that this Orb was so dangerous then I have no choice. "I'll help but I want your word that after we get this Orb back I can come back to earth." I look Thor dead in the eye so he knows I'm serious.

Thor gives me an understanding look. "I'll make you a deal. If at the end of our quest you still wish to return to earth for good. I give you my word I will not stop you but should you change your mind I and Asgard will welcome you back."

"I'm not going to change my mind but I agree. When do we leave?" I ask trying to hide how scared I am of what's to come next .

Thor beams at me. Clapping his hands together "Great. Next stop we'll leave this strange transport and call for Heimdall to take us home. Mother and father will be so happy to see you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Loki's Pov

I haven't spoken since Shanara agreed to come with us. To say I was surprised by her words to me would be an understatement. She was always the one person no matter what I did or said who always took my side or forgave me for my actions. It never crossed my mind she would be angry with me. Why did she have to lose her memory. One word she used I can't help but focus on. Monster.

When we come though the Bifrost in to Asgard I am standing behind Thor while Shanara and is in front of him. As far away from me as she can while staying close to Thor.

A smile spreads over Heimdall's face as he see Shanara. "My dear it's wonderful to have you back. I am Heimdall the Gatekeeper. I was a friend of your fathers" He bows to her.

She seems unsure as to how to react to the massive man. I hear her gasp as she sees the city behind him. I suppose to someone who has never seen it before the city could look rather impressive. I watch her take a few small steps towards the city. Her mouth open in amazement.

I glance over at Thor and he cant help but smile at her reaction. I know he plans on convincing her to still marry him. The idea of her being around the palace all the time gives me mixed feelings. On the one hand a part of me hopes we can go back to being friends again but I'm not going to hold my breath. Most likely it would make me miss my cell. The idea of seeing that look of disgust and hatred in her eyes everyday would not be easy to bear. Maybe if she gets her memories back she might forgive me but.. What am I thinking I don't need her forgiveness or anyone else's.

I watch as Thor takes her arm and leads her up to horses that are patiently waiting for us on the rainbow bridge to take us to the palace.

She shares a horses with Thor although I can tell this displeases her and I watch her shuffle unconformably as Thor sits behind her. He on the other hand happily pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her as he takes the reins from her grasp. I see her teeth clench but she says nothing to object.

As we travel though the city. People who see her cheer for her return. No doubt just happy to see such a big smile on their favourite princes face. The people are so happy to see the couple together that once again they ignore me entirely. At least I'm used to being in Thor's shadow. The people nearly ignored me like this even before they hated me. Shanara just looks a mix of shocked and amazed by the people and the city.

I keep my head high and focus on a spot on Thor's back. Soon we are at the palace gates and my mother is there to great us. "Shanara. I'm so happy to have you back where you belong." Mother puts her arms around her as soon as she is off her horse. Shanara doesn't hug her back and the smile on her face is clearly just for show. Made uncomfortable by the affection from a stranger. She has always treated Shanara like a daughter and looks hurt by her coldness.

Not liking the hurt look on my mothers face I speak up. "Mother, she has no memory of being here. We are all strangers to her."

The anger is clear on her face till she looks at Shanara and her eyes turn sad. "I'm so sorry my dear. I'm sure we can get you memories back in time."

I roll my eyes and walk off. "I'll be in my rooms." I shout over my shoulder. What does it matter if she ever remembers. Things will never be the same as before.

My rooms were once my safe haven and although they are untouched from the last time I was here it no longer feels like I belong here.

I sit down at my desk and look at what I was reading last but it holds no interest to me. I pace the room a few time full of unwanted energy. My eyes keep glancing to a box on one of my many book cases. I give in and open it. I pull out the beautiful greenstone broach I once gave to Shanara. The night she disappeared I found it in my room. I had always hoped to one day give it back to her. No chance she would except it from me now. I hear a knock at the door and pop the broach into my pocket as I answer. I'll put it back later.

One of the guards stand on the other side. Bowing to me before speaking. "Your majesty the all father requests you to join the others in the throne room."

"Fine." I grumble at him. Following him down the hall. Lets get this over with.

Once I enter the throne room I notice once again there are no guards in the room. Shanara is now wearing one of her old dresses. Pale blue fabric with a silver trim. It still fits her perfectly, wrapping round her body like a second skin. Even I have to admit to myself she does look just as beautiful as the last day she was here. A few differences are now noticeable though. She is softer now with less of the muscle she worked so hard to gain before. Her hair is longer now. It once stopped just below her shoulder blades and she always had in a ponytail so it didn't interfere with her fighting. Now it hangs down freely in soft waves to the bottom of her back.

I don't notice I'm staring till Odin speaks. "Shanara I am happy you are home once again but I'm sorry I must send you away so soon. But the Orb is causing mayhem on Alfheim. The light Elves are no match for it. Soon I fear they will be either wiped out or enslaved."

I'm shocked he means to send us away so soon. I take a step forward. "Odin until today she didn't even know she had the power of fire how can we expect her to handle the Orb without training?"

Odin seems annoyed that I have spoken. Clearly wishing I wasn't involved, although I'm still unsure as to why I am. "If there was more time I would agree with you but sadly teaching her falls to you. Calling on her fire isn't too different to you using your magic." He turns back to Thor. "I have sent a few guards ahead to Alfheim so they can ready your transport." And with that he leaves. In other words he wants us to leave this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Character Five

Shanara POV

Before I know it I'm being hurried back to the bifrost. Oh god how am I meant to learn to use an ability I didn't even know I had? I start biting my lip as we ride over the rainbow bridge and my stomach is in so many nots.

When we dismount three guards come though the portal. "Your carriage is ready your highnesses." The guards bow before heading back to the city.

I look around and see no one but the three of us and Heimdall. "Wait are none of the guards coming with us? It cant be just the three of us going?" I look at Thor shocked. How can saving a whole world fall on the shoulders of just three people.

"I'm sorry but it is just us. Bringing guards would draw too much attention. Others would see it as an invasion and could start a war. If we can we need to keep the peace." Thor puts his hand around my waist and leads me thought the portal.

We land in a clearing surrounded by the most beautiful forest I have ever seen. Shades of green, brown and blues so intense and brighter then I ever knew existed. Shades of colours I have never seen before scatter the tree line. Flowers maybe. A small path leads into the woods and I see a small blue animal dart across in the distance. About the size of a rabbit.

I hear a chuckle come from my left and I glance over to see Thor with his arms crossed watching me. I lower my head and glance at the large carriage waiting for us. The carriage is made from wood but more than that it looks like a tree was grown into the shape of a long bulb. There is no door just a gap in the branches where something that looks like ivy is hanging. Two large animals are hooked up to it. They have the shape of a bear but bigger then most horses. Their fir is a kind of red/gold with what looks like moss growing on them in patches. I really wouldn't want to get caught by one of their antlers. Huge twisted things that look lethal.

"Don't worry Gurts are very peaceful creatures. They are used much like humans use horses." Thor helps me into the front of the carriage. Inside there is room for almost four or five people even with all the supplies they have in here. The seats are padded with what looks giant blue petals. There is another ivy door near the back. I lean to the side in the hope of seeing in.

"It leads to the bedroom." Loki says as he enters. He moves to site nears me but when he sees me move away he sits as far from me as the carriage allows.

"Bedroom? Only one." That can't be right. No way would they expect me to share a room or bed with two men I don't know especially one who's a mass murder.

"I'm afraid so. Elves are very open beings. They have no problem sleeping in groups and have no shame when it comes to their body's. The Elves are the truest meaning of freedom and peace." His voice remains emotionless the whole time he speaks. It's quite unnerving really.

I guess if Thor is in the middle I could bear it. I do not trust Loki as far as I could throw him.

Soon Thor has us moving. Heading down the path at a steady pace. Me and Loki travel in silence and I spend most of my time looking out the door mesmerised by everything we pass. We pass some amazingly strange animals and huge flowers some are almost as big as a car.

We can smell the smoke long before we reach the first village. Some of the buildings are still burning. Others Lightly smoking. But no one couldn't call this a village any more. I cant see even a single building still standing. I cant imagine what hell this must have been like during the attack.

The elves are beautiful people even with ash smeared on their faces. Their features are sharp but graceful. They are lean but not to the point they look ill. But their hair is what gets my attention the most. Such bright enchanting colours, even some that look similar to my own.

The people who are passing us are carrying bits of rubble to the tree line. They have built what looks a small shanty town from what is left of their home.

Thor jogs up to one of the passing men. "What happened here?"

He takes a deep breath while looking at his village. "I've never seen anything like it. One man arrived four days ago. His hair the same as yours." He inclines his head to me. "He joined us for our evening celebrations then told us to bow to him. When none of us would he held out his hands and and fire shot from them. He laughed as we burned. It was a crazed sound the likes of which we have never heard before. The fire was so hot that we are still struggling to put them out." He shakes his head before continuing his task.

"I can't believe all this was done by one person." My heart hurts for their poor people. They have lost their homes, friends and family all because one person believes they should bow to him. I can't help but give Loki an evil look but am surprised by how sad he looks while staring at the rubble. Once he realises I'm looking at him he goes back to his normal emotionless state before answering.

"The Orb can do so much worse. Who ever he is, he is only just getting started with this planet. We should get going. He has a four day head start on us." He starts to head back to the carriage.

"WAIT! We can't just leave them like this we have to help them." I look back at the people who are trying to build more of their little shanty houses.

Thor shakes he head. "Shanara I'm sorry but we have to stop who did this. This will take weeks to rebuild at least. We don't have that kind of time."

I stare wishfully at them. There has to be something we can do.

"Thor she does need to learn to control her powers. Putting out the fires could be a good way to learn to call on her fire." To my surprise Loki comes to my aid. For a second I hate him just a little less.

Thor agrees and we head in to the still burning village. We find a small fire near the edge of the town. Thor looks to Loki to guide me through it.

He looks uncertain. "Erm... How my power works when I'm doing something big is I have to reach into myself. It feels like a ball of power at my core. I guess yours will feel like a ball of fire. See if you can feel it."

I close my eyes and try to do as he asks but feel nothing. I've probably been standing here for ten minuets or so before the frustration gets to me. "I can't do it. Maybe my power is gone." For the first time since I met them I wish I had my memories back.

Loki watches me for a moment deep in thought. He grabs my arm and holds my hand in the fire. I scream as I feel the fire eating at my skin.

Thor tries to stop him but Loki throws him back using his magic. "You can do this. The fire should not burn you. Concentrate on the fire and put it out."

I try desperately to pull my arm from his grip and he doesn't budge. "LOKI PLEASE STOP!"

He screams back in my face "CONCENTRATE! Look at your hand. It's not burning. Your feeling pain because your think you should be but it's not real."

I look at my hand and he's right. It's untouched by the fire. I take a shaky breath and the pain slowly fades and just feel the overwhelming heat. This time I look into the fire as I try to reach for my own flame. I find it. Not a ball of fire like Loki said but a small spark. I try to bring it to the surface.

Go out. Go out. I repeat in my head. My eyes falling further and further in to the flames. I barely even register as Loki lets go if my arm and it's just me holding my hand in the fire. I feel the flame flicker but sill doesn't go out. I get angry and feel heat rush up though my body as I shout. "GO OUT!"

This time the flame listens to me and the last thing I see is the flame dispersing before I black out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Over a Thousand years ago

Shanara POV

I'm carefully walking though the woods. Making as little sound as I can while scanning the trees for movement. I have my bow in my hands angled down with an arrow at the ready. I've always been better with a bow then a sward so it's lucky for me hunting is a distance sport.

I glance over at my companions. Loki is to my right. Still not sure how I managed to talk him in to coming especially with how bored he looks right now. To my left Thor, Fandral, Hogun and Sif. We got off our horses a few miles back after seeing a stern. A tall horse like animal that is easily spooked.

Thor signals for us to spread out more in pears. I go with Loki Thor with Fandral and Hogun with Sif.

Me and Loki head off far to the right so the others are no longer in sight. After what feels like another hour we finally see the stern again. It's brown with black strips with a long neck feeding on some grass in a clearing ahead of us. I see the others in pairs across the clearing. All of us ready our bows waiting for Thor signal.

An arrow hits the ground by the sterns head. Sending the animal running off back into the trees. My head snaps to Loki. He's the only one with out an arrow in his bow. I give him a small smile. "Almost got him."

Thunder claps over head. We both know what's coming. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Thor rages as he crosses the meadow with the others. When they reach us Sif pulls her dagger and rams Loki in to a tree. "You idiot. I've been tracking that stern for three days and messed it up all because you want to show off in front of your friend."

No one else moved so I step in to pull her away from him. "It's not his fault. Everyone has to learn. You had patience when teaching me why cant you show him the same?" I Stand in between her and Loki. It wouldn't be the first time she has tried to stab him.

"You have natural skill and let us take the lead till you were capable. He charges in, takes stupid shots or misses on a still target. If you're going to bring that little monster you need to keep him under control." She spits back at me. Rage clear on her face.

No one else speaks up for him. Hogun and Fandral look away awkwardly but Thor just stares daggers in to Him. Loki know no matter what he says now it will only make it worse so he stays silent.

Annoyed by the others reaction I decide it 's time to go. "We are going to head back to the palace. Good luck with your hunt." Knowing full well that stern isn't going to stop running anytime soon.

Finally Thor speaks. "Shanara stay. Loki can find his own way back I'm sure." He reaches for my hand although I let him take it just to run my thump up the side of his hand before I turn and head off into the trees with Loki.

After walking in silence for a while I finally ask. "Are you okay?"

"Fine just wish they wouldn't always be such jerks to me." He kicks a branch out of his way as we walk.

I cant help my chuckle. "Loki to be fair you did just spoil a three day hunt. Just think how long it will take them to track it down again." I give him an evil smile.

He can't help but smile back and chuckle along with me. It will probably take them days to find it again. We both laugh all the way back to the palace


End file.
